


Not So According To Plan

by Catlung



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Lingerie, M/M, Secret Relationship, Unrequited Crush, gay drama based on het drama cept things are actually resolved, onesided chrobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlung/pseuds/Catlung
Summary: After a lucky break with getting to use the biggest inn in town, Robin and Frederick were finally going to get some long awaited alone time. However, hoping nothing would go wrong was merely wishful thinking.





	Not So According To Plan

Robin watches himself clip the garter straps to his socks in the mirror, one by one, the small snap each clip makes being the only sound in the restroom. Earlier, after clearing a mob of Risen in town, the Shepherds were offered to stay at the largest inn in town. It was truly a godsend, as everyone could’ve used a good night’s rest in a real bed instead of the cots they’d been in for the past two weeks. At around noon, Robin had managed to find some alone time to visit the town they were in. Of course at first he used it to stock back up on vulenaries while they were in town, then later took a little detour to a bookstore he overheard the townsfolk talking about. All he had found really was a new dark magic tome he figured Tharja could use, when a small store he passed by on his way out caught his attention. The whole corner was the kind of area that people don’t, well, bring their kids, the area being shady and tucked away. And this place certainly wasn’t a child friendly clothing store. He looked around to make sure any others of their ranks weren’t around before entering. The store was dim and fairly cramped given all the racks and shelves full of, uh, toys Robin didn’t even think could be made. A woman grabs his shoulder in an all too friendly way, and Robin whips around worried one of the Shepherds had just caught him in an adult store. Instead it seems to just be someone who works here, her smile painted in bright red lip stain. “Good afternoon sir, ya need help looking for anything?”

Robin looks around for a second. “Thank you but I’m...I’m just looking.”

Her smile hardly falters. “Of course, sir. You let me know if you need anything.”

Robin nods curtly to her, and wanders off shyly. He wasn’t actually sure enough what he was here for, but he knew what made him walk in. Or rather, who. This was going to be the first night in a good while that Robin was going to get some intimate alone time with Frederick. Aside from the obvious that it’s not exactly easy to stay quiet in a tent when everyone’s nearby, they were also often the two busiest people in the camp, so getting time alone hardly happened. On top of that, they wanted to keep the relationship a secret. They both understood that their jobs came first, and didn’t want anyone thinking a relationship could cloud judgement if it did or didn’t go sour. Which is why Robin came into the store, thinking that he wanted to make a rare chance of a night together special somehow.

Now that he’d really thought about it, he could use help, but he figured he’ll save himself a frustrating session of trying to explain his figure to a stranger and pick something himself. That was when something caught his attention, something that wasn’t totally way too weird to spring on Frederick out of nowhere.

He brought it up to the counter, the woman from earlier grinning at him again. “Mmm, I see something caught your eye.”

Trying to be more friendly than he accidentally wasn’t earlier, Robin replies. “Yeah, suppose it did.”

“So, whos this fooor?” She giggles, raising her brows. “girlfriend?”

Robin grits his teeth and just gives her a tight smile, hoping she’d move on. “How much is it all?”

——-

Robin watches his hands travel up his hips in the reflection, settling on his waist to adjust the belt of his garters. It pulls in his waistline, bringing out the squarish shape of his hips. The matching panties hug his hips as well, perfectly outlining the inward dips on each side and ending right above his legs. His eyes travel up further, to the little bralette he had on, the way it nicely cups his small boobs (he’d worried that this part wouldn’t fit right, they weren’t too small but also not big and finding things that fit right was much harder than it seemed). He looks himself over one last time to make sure everything’s in the right place, before slinging a silk robe over himself and wrapping it tight. Just as he’s tying it, he hears the door open. It’s a faint sound, that he’d probably miss if he wasn’t listening for it. The door is separated from the bedroom by a small hallway for privacy purposes, it’s a ritzy place after all, so the noise was easily muffled.

He waits in the restroom for a bit, listening to the clanks and clangs of armor being stripped off, followed by Frederick groaning as he presumably sits onto the lounge chair next to the desk. Then to the little “huh?” he makes, which Robin knows is over the trail of clothes he’d shed. He takes that as his cue, and slowly opens the door, leaning onto the doorframe. Frederick picks up Robin’s tank top, and gets up, when his line of sight meets the owner of the clothing. He straightens himself out, looking over the man standing in front of him as a small grin grew on his face. Robin saunters over to him, Frederick reaching out wordlessly as his eyes undress the shorter man.

“You’re in for the night, right?” Robin asks, a sweet smile on his pretty features.

“Yes, yes but...what’s all this about?” Frederick asks, pulling Robin in closer. Robin looks away, suddenly seeming embarrassed.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve been alone...I just wanted to make it special somehow.”

Frederick runs his hands nice and slow along the silk of Robin’s robe from his waist over his stomach, feeling every little bump of whatever was hiding beneath. His hands still on the dips of his hips, squeezing gently. “Think it corny of me, but every chance alone I have with you is already special.” His eyes catch on the bare skin at the collar of the robe, “though the effort to go above and beyond is highly appreciated.” Frederick leans down and kisses him, moaning softly when he feels Robin eagerly press back. He reluctantly pulls away ever so slightly, their lips lightly touching, “now, are you going to let me see what’s underneath, or can I take some time to clean up the little mess you made?”

Robin giggles and presses another quick kiss on his lips. “No, you have to do it, Freddybear,” he shifts to kiss up his jaw, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s shoulders. “It’s your gift, you have to unwrap it.”

“If you insist, my love,” Robin pulls away to arms length, sliding his hands down to Frederick’s elbows. The latter takes the belt of the robe and twirls each loose side around his hands before slowly pulling the ribbon undone. The robe falls open, revealing black lace and silk fabrics that perfectly hugged Robin’s figure. Frederick savors every inch of Robin’s rough skin as his hands slide down his arms to push the robe off. His mouth possesively bites along the curve of Robin’s neck, the shorter man gladly leaning his head to the side to give him more space, a breathy moan escaping his lips. Nails gently rake back up his arms, then down his back, lips moving down to suckle on his collarbone. Frederick’s hands travel further down Robin’s back, down, down to squeeze the little bit of fat on his ass. With his grip tight, Frederick hoists Robin up off his feet. Robin yelps and scrambles to hold onto Frederick, the man lightly chuckling against his neck. “I’m sorry dear, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Robin leans back to look down at the man holding him and pouts his lip. He just gets another chuckle and Frederick nuzzles his nose in the space between his breasts. He shifts his hold on Robin and takes them back over to the chair he sat in earlier, plopping down so Robin’s in his lap. Frederick kisses the skin of his boobs that peeks out over his bralette, humming contently. “Gods, I was thinking about you all day today.”

Robin reached back and unclipped his top. “Mm, what about me?”

Frederick finishes peeling of the bralette for him, and throws onto his shoulder. He grabs Robin by the ass again and pulls him upwards a bit, placing kisses against each little bump of his ribs on his chest. “About doing something like this,” he says, taking a nipple between his lips and flicking his tongue against it. Robin whimpers, burying his hands in Frederick’s hair and leaning towards him. Before Frederick got a chance to grab his other breast, a knock hits the door. He pulls off and groans irritably, before moving Robin off his lap. “I’ll get it. It’s probably one of the townsfolk just checking up on everyone.”

Robin sighs but nods, admittedly enjoying the chance to watch Frederick’s ass as he left to check the door. The taller man trudges down the small hall to the door, undoing the lock and opening it. “I apologize for being blunt, but please make this qu-“ Frederick looks to see who’s at the door and chokes back his words. “M-Milord,” He says, hushed. He straightens up, “whatever can I do for you?”

“Sorry to interrupt you Frederick, I know it’s been a long day and-“

Frederick feels bad to rush his liege, but he had plans for the night. “I assure you it’s fine, please, just tell me what you needed.”

“Right, right. It’s just, I, it’s about Robin.” Oh come on. “ He wasn’t in his room, so I figured I’d ask you since you’re in the room next to him and-“

“I-ah-“

Robin couldn’t hear a word the two were saying, but he quickly grew tired of waiting on the bed he’d moved to. He grumbles as he wraps himself back into his robe.

“Honeybeaaar, what’s taking so long,” Robin walks into the hall, unable to see who’s at the door behind Frederick’s large frame. Robin grabs his arm, “we don’t need any room service or anyth-“ he peeked out over Frederick’s arm, only to be stopped in his tracks. “C-chrom?” Robin pulls his robe closed even more with his open hand.

“Robin!?” Chrom looks between the two, to Robin’s robe, to his stockings, to Frederick’s room the two were in, his face suddenly twisting into anger for a split second before melting into disappointment. “I uh, i. Never mind. I’ll leave.” Chrom looks down and makes his way down the hall. Frederick quietly closes the door, looking back at Robin. His eyes were trained on the door.

“Fuck.” Robin murmurs.

There was...another reason Robin and Frederick were keeping their relationship a secret. A few months back, before the two were just starting to really talk, Robin had been talking with Chrom. They’re around each other so often, and, admittedly, he had feelings for Chrom then. But that was before Frederick gave him a chance after Robin had been asking him for help with his battle plans. What he felt for Chrom was nothing in comparison to the feelings he had developed for the knight. Then Chrom had tried asking him out, but, Robin felt the need to decline. I appreciate it but, I...I can’t. I hardly know who I am and I wouldn’t want people saying anything about for mingling with your own tactician. I’m...not looking for a relationship anyway. I’m sorry. That wasn’t entirely a lie but not the whole truth. He didn’t want to admit that he’d...moved on. Robin and Frederick weren’t together then but they were not too long after that.

“I...I’m sorry Frederick but I need to go talk to him.”

“No, of course. Go ahead.”

Robin grabs the doorknob without hesitation, his worry driving him more than his sense was. Thank the gods Frederick was standing next to him, who then grabbed his shoulder before he ran out the door. “You should probably change back first, love.”

He looks down and remembers his in a robe and lingerie. He looks back up to Frederick. “Uh, yeah. Yeah,” he turns back into their room and slips out of his get-up, and back into his tank top and the leggings he wears under his pants. Frederick walks back into their room and sits back to the chair with a sigh, and grabs Robin’s hand. He gently squeezes his hand and smiles at him, which Robin returns before leaving.

——

Robin’s knocks echo in the empty hallway, making him painfully aware of how ashamed he was feeling. He figured Chrom would either figure it out on his own or they would eventually tell him. But no, by the gods will he just had to find out by interrupting them about to have sex. There’s no way Robin could even try and say that’s not what was happening, why else would he be in Frederick’s room in a silk robe and stockings. No, he’s just going to be honest with him. “Chrom, it’s me. Please I… can I come in? I think we need to talk.”

He hears the lock click. Chrom opens the door, lips pursed. He looks Robin over and sighs. “Yeah. I think we do.” He replies before backing up into the hall. Robin takes that as an invitation in, softly shutting the door behind him.

“Um…”

“Thought you weren’t ‘looking for a relationship’.” Right to the point. Gods, having Chrom upset at him felt so off, but he can see it in his body language that he’d really been hurt. This just makes Robin feel even worse than he did alone in the hall. His teeth worry and his bottom lip, choosing his words carefully.

“Well I...I wasn’t at the time.”

“What? So you just suddenly are?”

“No. Not suddenly. I said that to you quite a while ago, Chrom.”

“I was…” he doesn’t face Robin as he props himself up against the wall. “I was waiting for you, you know? I...I was in love with you like I still am now.”

Robin sighs. “You chose to do that. I never told you to wait for me.”

Chrom turns around. “Oh, so what? Since you never told me to wait that means you can just...just go fuck someone else? My own retainer no less?”

Gods, yeah, having Chrom mad at him felt fucking awful. But...that doesn’t mean he can just talk to him like that. “Would you listen to yourself? You’re acting like I made you a promise or something. Being your tactician doesn’t also automatically make me your lover.”

Chrom quickly reels back from what Robin says. He stays in silence for a moment before taking a deep breath to calm himself. He disliked being mad at him just as much as Robin. “Okay I...gods, you’re right. I’m...I’m sorry. You didn’t promise me anything I just…” he sighs. “Did...did you turn me down cause you two were already together? I mean, h-how long have you, why didn’t-“ he sits in the chair in his room, Robin following behind but staying in the doorway.

“No. We weren’t together when I turned you down. But...I did have feelings for him then.”

“More than me?”

Robin looks away. “Are...are you sure you wanna hear the answer to that?”

With another heavy sigh, Chrom leans back into the chair and looks up at Robin. “You pretty much just gave me it, so you might as well.”

“Alright. Yes, more than I had for you. Way, way more. That’s why I couldn’t agree to being with you it...it wouldn’t have been fair to you.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Um, well, at the time I didn’t even know how he felt about me. We had been getting close, but a relationship still seemed to be asking for too much. But I...I was so head over heels for him that even if I couldn’t be his… I knew my heart wouldn’t belong to anyone else.”

“No that’s not- I mean why didn’t you just tell me you were together?”

“Ah, oh. Um... I won’t lie to you and act like my turning you down didn’t affect us wanting to keep it secret. But mostly it was because we...both have professional images to keep. We didn’t want anyone thinking being in a relationship could ever color our judgement.”

“Wait, you told Frederick I asked you out?”

“Y-yes. It was a heads up Incase um. Anything like this happened. I didn’t want him to get the wrong idea that I’d been cheating or anything.”

Chrom chuckles, genuinely. “Leave it to the two of you to cover anything that could possibly go wrong, huh?” Robin exhales and smiles, fondly looking off. “Look, I’m, I’m not really mad that you picked someone else over me than I am that you didn’t just tell me, you know?”

“I-I know. And I’m sorry, but neither of us kept it a secret to hurt you.”

“I know, I know. You two of all people would never do that to me.” Chrom smiles at Robin, who finally returned eye contact for the first time this whole encounter. “Alright, one last thing before I let you go. How long have you two been uh...intimate?”

Robin’s face flares up. “Isn’t that kind of personal?”

Chrom chuckles. “Yeah, sorry.” He leans forward, “just putting two and two together on why Frederick’s been a bit more...relaxed and less clingy with me and Lissa. And why he’d been trying to get to bed earlier today.” Both men laugh, the prior tension in the room melting away. “But for real, how long have you two been together? And for real you can leave after this.”

“Mm, going on six-ish months now I believe.”

“Alright, now I’m even madder that you didn’t just tell me.”

Robin lightly punches him in the shoulder. “Oh, whatever, I said I’m sorry.”

Chrom laughs again and waves his hand away. “Alright, Alright. You got grumpy bear waiting for you.” He gives him one last smile. “Goodnight, Robin.”

Robin returns the smile. “Goodnight, Chrom. And...thank you for taking this so well. I appreciate it.”

He nods and waits for Robin to leave before going to lock his door again. If he’s being honest, internally he wasn’t taking it as well as he acted, but he at least knew one thing.

He was happy of all the people Frederick ended up with, it was Robin.

——

Robin walks back into Frederick’s room quietly, anticipating that he might’ve decided to just go to bed. Instead he was sitting at the desk, looking over papers. Robin sighs, relieved that there was still a chance to enjoy their night together. As soon as he noticed Robin come in, he got up to join him in the hallway. “I’m surprised you’re still up.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Robin shrugs and reaches his arms out to snake around Frederick’s neck. “I don’t know, I kind of thought that whole scene might’ve ruined the mood.”

“It’s going to take more than that,” Frederick carefully rests his hands on Robin’s hips. “Unless it really upset you, Robin, we don’t have to continue.”

Robin grins at him, sweet and sly like a fox. “Mm, it’s gonna take more than that.” He leans forward and presses a kiss to his lips.

Frederick pulls back a bit, “we’ll talk about it in the morning I take it?”

“Mm-hm” Robin hums as he brings himself up on his tiptoes to meet Frederick’s lips. With as much strength as he can muster in his thin arms, Robin hops up onto Frederick, who just barely catches him.

“Damn, Robin-“

Robin gives him a wild grin. “Ooh, so-orry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” He teases. Frederick kisses him roughly, smiling all the while. He turns to press Robin up against the wall, allowing him the needed leverage needed to devour his lips. He trails back down to his neck. Robin leans his head back and sighs contently. “Shame we didn’t get to do this in the lingerie I bought.”

Frederick nudges his nose against Robin’s jaw, signaling for him to lean his head over, which he obliges. “Well. It was coming off anyway,” he presses a few more kisses to his neck before pausing. “A-actually,”

He pulls away to look Robin in the eyes. “What’s up?”

“Put the stockings and garters back on for me.”

Robin kisses his jaw. “Of course, Honeybear.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry mr Chrom But a virgo and a capricorn? With similar interests? Getting close with each other? It’s Been Over my man :pensive:


End file.
